


You Will Make History

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, Crying During Sex, Dark Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, forced praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Victor takes matters into his own hands when Yuuri refuses to admit his talent





	You Will Make History

Yuuri was beautiful. Victor smiled fondly.

Chained to the bed by the collar around his neck, a spreader bar holding Yuuri’s legs perfectly apart. His wrists were chained to his ankles, ass up in the air.

Yuuri was sobbing. “Please, no, let me go,” he begged. “You don’t have to do this.” Victor ran a gentle hand down Yuuri’s thigh, watching him flinch away. The blindfold he wore was soaked through with tears. “Please, I’m not what you want. I’m not what you think. I’m no one, please, you don’t want me!”

“Oh Yuuri, you make your fans so sad when you don’t have confidence in yourself,” Victor hummed.

“I- I don’t know what you mean,” Yuuri protested. “Please, I don’t really have fans. I’m just- just a dime a dozen skater-”

 _Smack_.

The sound of Victor’s hand striking Yuuri’s asscheek rang out. “That’s a lie and you know it.”

“It’s not!” Yuuri bit back. Victor spanked him again, harder this time.

“You’re not in a position to argue, I think,” Victor murmured. He slid his palm over the reddened skin. It was warm to the touch. “My lovely, lovely Yuuri.”

Yuuri sobbed harder into the bed. “Please let me go. I won’t tell anyone, I swear- I’ll-”

“No,” Victor said firmly. “I can’t do that, Yuuri.” Victor cupped Yuuri’s cute, thick little ass. He pressed his lips against the stinging skin. Yuuri was trembling. “Say it. Say you’re a talented skater. Say you’re the best.”

“I worked hard to get what little I have,” Yuuri hissed. “I’m not- it’s no talent, and I’m not the best-” Yuuri howled when Victor brought his hand down again, harder this time.

“You’re so beautiful, Yuuri,” Victor hummed, bringing his hand down again and again. _Swat. Swat._ Yuuri sobbed openly into the sheets. “So lovely, so perfect. The way you sound when you cry… just divine. But also so wrong. And so very bad, in need of a punishment. I need to correct you, don’t I?”

“Please, no,” Yuuri cried. Victor ignored him, uncapping the lubricant with a noisy snap. He slicked his fingers. He pressed his middle finger against the puckered entrance and slowly pushed, unyielding even as Yuuri’s body spasmed and twitched at the unwelcome intrusion. Yuuri shrieked. Victor swatted him again, pulling the finger out.

“That’s not a lovely sound, Yuuri. Let me help you.” Victor stepped away, returning with a ball gag. He worked the silicone ball inside Yuuri’s mouth, ignoring the sniffling gasps and protests as Yuuri tried to clamp his jaws shut. When it was in, he buckled the leather strap around Yuuri’s head, holding the gag in place. Yuuri whimpered into the sheets, squirming as much as he could in the restraints, but the volume was limited now.

Victor smiled. “Much better, isn’t it? Now You can be as noisy as you like, but I can still tell you how wonderful you are, how beautiful you are when you’re chained up in my bed. Isn’t that right, Yuuri?”

Yuuri whipped his head as far to either side as he could go, in vehement opposition. Victor spanked him again, and Yuuri moaned into the gag.

“Let’s try this again, shall we?” Victor asked, slicking his finger back up again. He pressed the finger inside Yuuri, feeling the clenching, clutching walls of his muscles squeeze around his finger. He let it sit, then pulled slowly out, drizzling more lube onto his finger before pushing it back in, fucking Yuuri slowly.

The sobs just kept coming. “So good for me now, aren’t you?” Victor murmured. He reached around front. Yuuri was hard between his legs, achingly so. “You like that, don’t you? Even if you protest, you like what I do to you. Isn’t that right, my lovely Yuuri?”

Yuuri shook his head and whimpered protests into the gag, biting off expletives that were barely understood.

Victor jerked him off slowly to the rhythm of his finger sliding in and out, until Yuuri was moaning and writhing on the bed. His body hitched and jerked. Victor wanted to see his beautiful tears. But Yuuri always did so much better when he was deprived of such things as vision and movement and the ability to argue or protest.

His sobs grew louder when Victor pressed a second finger inside, slowly working him open with his fingers until he could fit a third. When Victor was satisfied, he slipped a string of anal beads inside to replace his fingers, letting them slot past the tight ring one by on. Yuuri jerked with each bead, grunting softly.

It was nice when Yuuri broke early in the evening, letting everything spill out. Victor worked his cock in his hands until Yuuri shuddered, his little protesting sounds pitching up into nasal gasps as he spilled into Victor’s hand.

“So good for me, so pretty and desperate for me. You just love when I do this for you, don’t you?”

Yuuri whipped his head, the shame bubbling up inside him. Victor pressed little kisses to Yuuri’s shoulder as the sobbing began anew. He splayed his palm flat over Yuuri’s spine, getting leverage to fuck his fingers a little deeper inside.

“I know, I know, Yuuri,” Victor breathed. He could feel himself getting more than a little excited. The anticipation was murder. His trousers were tight across the front, and he pulled his hand away to adjust himself quickly. “I know you want me inside you, your body is sucking me right in.” The protesting sounds grew louder. “Oh god, Yuuri, so pretty.”

He perched on his knees behind Yuuri, drawing his cock out of his pants and slicking it up before tossing the lube aside. He let his length sit along the crack of Yuuri’s ass. Yuuri fought to get away, but Victor splayed his open hands over Yuuri’s skin, holding him there in place.

His fingers caught the ring at the base of the toy, teasing it out before sliding it back inside one bead at a time. He watched the twitch of Yuuri’s fingers. Yuuri was trying so hard to keep from showing how much it affected him, how his cock was stiffening once again already, so quickly after the previous one.

Victor chuckled and pulled them out, laying them aside, sliding his fingers back in a few times. Yuuri was relaxed now, so open and ready for Victor to take him.

Victor tilted his hips back. With a long, slow motion, he pressed the blunt head of his cock against the hole and pressed in.

Yuuri screamed. The gag barely muffled it, his fingers clenching and unclenching, his body seizing up so beautifully tightly around VIctor’s cock, and yet Victor gave no pause, pushing himself inside in one fluid motion, until he was at last seated fully within Yuuri.

The gross sobbing had begun, huge, shaking, shuddering, full body rips that had Yuuri convulsing on Victor’s cock, and Victor shushed him, rolling his hips slowly, not enough to stimulate, just enough to be a gentle reminder of how full Yuuri was, how lovely he was spitted on Victor’s cock.

“There you go, open up for me, Yuuri, just like that,” Victor breathed. “Relax, you’ll feel better, I promise.” Yuuri screamed himself hoarse into the gag. Victor made circles with his hips, slowly making them larger and larger until he was thrusting shallowly inside Yuuri. He waited until the screaming stopped, waiting for the struggles to subside back into the lovely fall of tears.

Victor removed the gag, curling two fingers under the collar so it was tight to Yuuri’s throat. Yuuri’s voice was cracked and ruined.

“How does it feel?” Victor panted. He pitched his hips back and slammed into Yuuri, starting up a ruthless pace.

“Ah! No, no, unnnff, ah, please, no, stop,” Yuuri moaned. Every word was stilted, begging between thrusts. “Please, I can’t-”

“Come for me again, Yuuri, I know you can,” Victor panted. He circled his fingers back around Yuuri’s cock, setting up a brutal counter rhythm to his thrusts. Yuuri cried into the sheets.

“I can’t- no, Victor- please-” Yuuri let out an inhuman sound as his body twitched again, spilling into Victor’s hands. “No, no!” he started to wail as Victor fucked him harder, chasing his own orgasm. Victor slid his come-covered fingers between Yuuri’s lips, quieting the protests slightly once more. Spit slicked Yuuri’s face and neck, messy and sloppy. He was gorgeous, perfect in every way.

“My Yuuri,” Victor panted, “My beautiful slut, my messy little sweet, you’re so good for me, I’m so close.” He rolled his hips a few more times before finally spilling inside, flooding Yuuri with come with a long, drawn out groan.

He nuzzled his cheek into the back of Yuuri’s neck. “I want to hear you say it, Yuuri.”

“Please,” Yuuri breathed. “Please no.”

Victor rolled his hips, and Yuuri let out a pained groan, overstimulation taking its toll. Victor took the blindfold from him. Yuuri was limp on the bed, eyes shimmering with moisture. “Who deserves gold?”

“I do,” Yuuri whispered. A tear tracked down his face.

Victor smiled. “And who’s my favorite skater?”

“I am,” Yuuri said. It sounded hollow. Victor swatted him, more gently this time, and Yuuri repeated it with more feeling. “I am.”

“Are you a dime-a-dozen skater?” Victor asked.

“I-” Yuuri hiccuped. “I’m a silver medalist at the Grand Prix. I’m Japan’s Ace.”

“And…?”

Yuuri dissolved into shattered sobs once more. “I’m going to win gold.”

Victor smiled, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s spine as he pulled out. “Yes you are, my Yuuri. Yes you are.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Uncuffing Yuuri took only a few minutes, once they’d taken a few long, deep breaths and came back to themselves. Yuuri rolled over with a smile, pressing a kiss to Victor’s forehead. “Thanks for indulging my kinks, love.”


End file.
